Little lioness
by fanfic.addicted01
Summary: Kids are mean sometimes...


**Hi again :) So I wrote another little story about the kids. I just played with the situations and really enjoyed doing this one :) Hope you will like it too.**

* * *

She sat next to the river and sniffed. Her face, hands and knees was covered with dirt, her hair was a huge mess, her clothes ripped. Her eyes were teary a little, but she was too stubborn and full of pride to let herself cry. If she did the boys will never quit mocking her with it. No she won't cry, not if the world ends now. She was tough, her parents always said this when they thought she didn't listen.

This day supposed to be funnier than it turned out to be. She wondered off with her brother, Daniel and some of their friends: David, Nate and Roxie. David was in the same age as Daniel: he was 2 years older than Lara. It was summer, the adults were busy with their tasks and Sonya said it was too hot to study now, they will do it afternoon. So the kids were free to go as long as they were in front of their parents' watching eyes. First they played hide 'n' seek and laughed so much and ran around, tried to find each other, but of course David had to ruin all the fun, as always. When they gathered around a tree he said:

"I'm bored."

"That's because you are boring." answered Roxie and they all laughed except David of course.

"No" he started and sounded annoyed "That's because I had to stick with babies and babies are boring."

Roxie just shrugged. "Whatever..."

The boy looked toward the adults and checked what they were doing in that moment.

"I am going. I don't want to play this stupid game with you anymore."

"And where are you wanna go exactly?" Daniel asked. He was in the same age as David, but their personalities couldn't be more different. David was a show-off and hot headed and in the other hand Daniel was calm and always thought before he acted. Lara had the feeling her brother hates David and share his time with him only because it was something he had to do. If she wanted to be honest, she hated David too. He was the first son of Minho and Sam and David was so full of himself, being the leader's first born and stuff. He always talked about himself and the time when he will be a leader just like his father.

"It is not your business! But since you asked I'll go to the river and do much more interesting stuffs. Maybe I go for a swim!"

"You cannot go there alone!" this time it was Nate who spoke "The river is behind the forest and we aren't allow to go away where our parents can't see us. Not to mention the swimming."

"Maybe you are not supposed to go there because you are all coward. Even Daniel... Such a shame. But I go and I don't care if my Dad will be angry. Not at all!" and with that he turned around and ran toward the river. The others looked after him for a moment.

"Ah, come on we have to follow him or he will do something really stupid." Lara said and the others agreed. Nate was worried a little, breaking the rules - again - but he followed them anyway. The little group reached David and the river in no time. It wasn't too far but the water was unpredictable. Lara knew this and knew why her parents forbade her to go here alone and honestly she wasn't happy she broke her promise, but David was such a pain in the back. She was sure by the time they find Minho and tell him about this David already drowned himself into the river. David had some bitter comment about their arrival then suddenly his mood changed and pretended he is a bear and playfully attacked the others. This was the kids' favorite game: they impersonate different scary animals - bears, wolves, mountain lions - and tried to 'hunt down' the others. The 'hunter' attacked and the 'preys' ran away screaming and laughing until the predator caught one of them. Then they switched characters.

Lara loved this game; her mother Zera was the one of the best Hunters in their community and she hoped she will follow her footsteps. There wasn't any Maze or Grievers around so she had to be happy with the deers and sometimes attacking predators. Zera said it is a serious and very dangerous job to do, so Lara had to practice if she wanted to do that. And she practiced on her friends.

After half an hour when they were tired and stopped running around David hopped on one of the bigger rocks which laid around.

"I am the King of the Rock! You are my servants and have to do as I say! I also chose a cool nickname and from now on you have to call me on that!"

"Yeah and what will be your name dumbass?"

"I will be: Dave! Isn't it cool?"

The others laughed.

"It sounds stupid." Lara replied smiling. "Minho never choose you as his 'heir' with that name."

"Oh yeah? Maybe you think your name is better? But it doesn't matter after all... I mean you are already nobody... With parents like yours."

"David! That was way out of line!" Roxie shouted.

"What? It is the truth. Her mother is okay, but her father... How could Zera chose a crippled one?"

That was the last drop. It was like he punched Lara in the stomach. In the next moment she ran one or two steps toward David then simply jumped on him and punched him in the face as hard as she could for a several times. They fell to the ground and the boy instantly tried shake her off of him but Lara grabbed his shirt and never let it go. They rolled on the ground, Lara hit David and he literally screamed for help. The whole thing didn't last too long, David could free himself after all. His face was red from the blood.

"My nose! You broke my nose! You are not getting away with this Lara!" and then he turned around and ran back. Roxie and Nate followed him, shouted his name. Daniel was the only one who stayed with her. Her brother stepped to her and reached for Lara.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

His voice was firm and angry, but not at his sister, Lara knew. She couldn't imagine what Daniel will do with David if he hurt her, but she could guess; something painfully. That stupid boy has luck for now.

"No... He didn't even try to hit me."

Daniel smiled and tried to help her up, but Lara refused it and said she wanted to be alone. Her sibling nodded then walked away. Probably their parents knew everything by now.

And that's it, Lara just sat there and waited for somebody to come and punish her, because she was the one who hit first. That was so unfair! That stupid jerk called her father a cripple then she is the one who get a punishment...

Soon Lara heard them. Footsteps. They weren't as continuous as normal steps were. So her father came to her. When he reached her, he simply sat beside her and said nothing for minutes.

"I heard what happened." spoke after a time "Saw David too. He says you attacked him without a reason and also refers you as a wild animal. Daniel didn't tell me what happened. Zera are talking with Minho right now... Have something you think it is worth to share?" his voice was calm and missed any angry tone. Lara didn't look at Newt.

"David is mean. I hate him."

"You always hated him, but never attacked him."

"He said something... Something wrong."

Newt sighed a little, then raised one arm and hugged his little girl. "And what did he say exactly?"

Lara shut her eyes closed. She didn't want to say it. Not to his father.

"Sweetie... Please tell me."

"I don't want to repeat it."

"Lara it's all right. It couldn't be _that_ bad."

Lara took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

"He called you a cripple and said how mother could chose you to have children."

"Oh... And you...?"

"And I just jumped on him and smashed his nose. How could he say this Dad? He is so evil! I hate him!"

"Lara... People are not always nice to each other. This is not the first time I am being called a cripple."

Lara looked up on him "But everybody loves you! Who can call you that?"

"Gally actually. We weren't always the best buddies you know." he smiled a little then continued "You cannot hit everybody who says mean things to you Lara. Especially not your father's best friend's son."

"Why not?"

"Because we are a community darling. We have each other. And we don't hit each other randomly."

"But he said..."

"I am a cripple, yes. But you know what? I can take it. I know what I am capable to do and the others know it too. You know it too. This is what matters." he smiled down to Lara and she returned it "But you know... Breaking David's nose was quite awesome. Just between the two of us."

"Really?" Lara's face lightened up with a huge smile.

"Yeah. He deserved it. Maybe Minho is a good leader but he really cannot do a thing with his son."

"This means he is a bad parent?"

"No, he just loves him too much sweetie."

Lara looked at Newt confused. "I don't get it."

"Never mind honey. Now... Come on, Zera will be worried if we stay away too long."

"I don't get a punishment?"

"Not this time if you promise me you will not fight with the others and if you not wander off again."

"I promise Dad. Truly."

"That's my girl." Newt took her daughter's hand into his and started to walk back toward the buildings. Strangely at that moment he felt himself so proud. Not only because Lara was a little fighter, he knew it already. But she did everything she could to protect the ones she loved and even won against a bigger kid. She could be a great leader...with time.


End file.
